There are many card decks in which, when a penalty card is played by one player, the succeeding player cannot escape the penalty and must accept the penalty required by the penalty card. Such a penalty card, for instance, may require the receiving player to take a number of cards from a reserve card pile, thus increasing the number of cards in his hand and making it more difficult for him to be the first player to play wall of the cards in his hand.
There are also card decks having cards that reverse the direction of play or skip the succeeding player thus requiring him to miss his turn. Such cards make the deck unpredictable and create a level of excitement during playing of the game.
The present invention is an improvement over such card decks. The invention makes the game even more unpredictable and further raises the level of excitement during playing of the game.
The invention requires at least one card that, if played by the penalty receiving player, allows the player to escape the penalty by transfering the penalty to the succeeding player. The invention also includes at least one card that, if played by the penalty receiving player, allows the player to escape the penalty by returning the penalty to the preceding player. Finally, the invention has at least one card that, if played by the penalty receiving player, allows the player to escape the penalty by cancelling the penalty.